Misión: Aquella que sólo tú puedes cumplir
by Suki90
Summary: Pero era una misión que ella realizaría gustosa, porque no sólo era algo que ayudaría a su joven amo a salir adelante, sino que también, le daría a ella muchos años de infinita felicidad...


**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Hiroshi Shiibashi.

* * *

**Misión: Aquella que sólo tú puedes cumplir.**

Era en punto de las 6 de la tarde y el atardecer comenzaba a posarse sobre Ukiyoe, indicando que la noche pronto llegaría a cubrir a la ciudad con su manto obscuro.

Aquella vista era considerada una de las más bellas que Ukiyoe tenía para ofrecer, tanto humanos como yokai concordaban en ese aspecto. Sorprendente, ¿no es así? Pero eso era lo que hacía tan interesante ambos mundos.

En la Casa Principal del Clan Nura, una joven de tez tan blanca como la nieve y de ojos color dorado, observaba maravillada la hermosa vista que tenía desde una de las ramas del árbol de cerezo que estaba en el patio. Últimamente la joven pasaba mucho tiempo sentada en la rama del árbol de cerezo, horas podría decirse, cuando debería estar haciendo o ayudando a los demás miembros del clan a hacer los deberes.

¡Oh, pero cierto! A ella ya no se le permitía hacer ese tipo de cosas desde hacía unos cuantos años atrás. Ordenes directas de su amo. Lo único que se podía hacer era apoyar a Wakana en las labores menores sólo, y sólo si, ella misma se lo pedía, lo que no hacía con mucha frecuencia cabe aclarar.

La Yuki Onna suspiró con pesadez, aún a pesar de ya llevar 3 años así todavía no se acostumbraba; lo que por supuesto era normal, ya que desde que llegó al clan Nura, ella siempre había apoyado a todos con las labores domésticas.

No entendía bien la decisión de su amo, pero no podía hacer mucho, era lo que su comandante quería, y ella como buena subordinada no podía hacer más que acatar sus órdenes al pie de la letra, aunque le frustraran.

— Ah… _No creo poder aguantar estar así toda mi vida_… —se dijo a si misma, mientras jugaba con su largo cabello azulado. Observó de nueva cuenta el cielo, el cual ya estaba comenzando a tornarse azulado, la noche estaba por llegar, el fin de otro día se avecinaba, otro en el que no había podido ser de ayuda para los demás, ni siquiera para su amo—. Ah, Rikuo-sama…

— ¿Dime? —dijo de pronto una voz.

Los dorados ojos de la mujer de la nieve se abrieron de par en par y se giraron a su derecha, lo que le permitió ver a la forma diurna de su joven amo sentado a su lado, quien ya vestía su habitual yukata negra y su haori rojo. Su primer impulso fue apoyarse en el tronco soporte del árbol, sorprendida.

Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo…? ¿En qué momento él…?

El joven de mirada castaña sólo la miraba confundido, con la cabeza levemente ladeada.

— ¿Tsurara?

— Ri-Rikuo-s-sama…. —pronunció torpemente—. ¿Q-Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿E-En qué momento…? —intentó cuestionarlo, pero poco podía decir. Realmente le impresionaba que su amo pudiese subir a la rama en dicha forma.

Rikuo, quien aún se veía confundido decide responderle.

— Llevo aquí unos cuantos minutos —le dice—. Pensé que no te molestaría que te hiciera compañía, pero por tu reacción y tus preguntas creo que me equivoqué —le expresa, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿E-Eh? N-No, c-có-…

— Si te molesto, me voy —le dijo simplemente el joven, haciéndose hacia adelante y preparándose para dar un salto, no estaban tan alto como para que hubiera problema alguno.

Pero antes de siquiera poder intentarlo, la presión en su brazo se hace presente.

— ¡N-No, Rikuo-sama! ¡No se vaya! —exclamó desesperada y avergonzada—. ¡No me molesta su compañía! —explicó, no dejando de mirar a su joven amo.

Notando la preocupación y vergüenza de su guardiana, el Nura se acomoda nuevamente y le dice— ¿En serio? —cuestionó con una sonrisa.

Tsurara lo soltó lentamente y se acomodó nuevamente, posando sus manos sobre su regazo totalmente avergonzada.

— E-En serio… —fue lo único que respondió.

Enternecido por la acción de Tsurara, Rikuo decide dejar de molestarla por esa ocasión y sólo le dedica una leve sonrisa— Me alegro.

El silencio no tardó en hacerse presente entre los dos, quienes sólo se dedicaron a contemplar el bello manto nocturno que finalmente había cubierto toda la ciudad. Las pocas estrellas que se lograban ver captaban la atención de ambos jóvenes, quienes a pesar de ya no ser unos niños, seguían mirándolas maravillados, como si fuese la primera vez que las vieran.

Y como un complemento visual, la luna, la cual estaba llena esa noche. ¿Qué mejor vista que aquella? ¿Habría alguna mejor?

Para estos jóvenes no existía.

— Qué hermoso… —susurró la joven sin darse cuenta, llamando así la atención del heredero.

— Si… Este tipo de paisajes son muy extraños en Ukiyoe —concordó el muchacho. La Yuki Onna no respondió a su comentario, solamente se dedicó a asentir en silencio, no dejando de admirar la belleza natural, aunque el joven maestro tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera en realidad.

Y así pasó otro rato en el que el silencio era el mayor participante en la conversación. Tsurara dejó de contemplar la luna y las estrellas y miró de reojo as su amo, quien aún estaba atento al cielo.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

— _No puedo creer que el joven amo haya crecido tanto…_—comenzó a pensar para sí—._ Todavía recuerdo cuando Wakana-sama me permitió cargarlo por primera vez; era tan pequeño… _—sonrió enternecida ante ese recuerdo—. _Y ahora… Ahora es un joven de 18 años, quien además ha logrado ser el Tercer Supremo Comandante del clan Nura y superar a Nurarihyon-sama y Rihan-sama _—se dijo emocionada—. _Se ha vuelto muy fuerte, Rikuo-sama… Tanto así que no necesita que yo haga algo por usted… _—se lamentó internamente, mientras posaba de nueva cuenta su dorada mirada en su regazo y suspirando silenciosamente.

Aunque al parecer no fue tan silencioso, ya que en ese mismo momento Rikuo posa su mirada sobre ella. Al verla con tal deprimida expresión, la consternación se hace presente en su mirar, lo que provoca que se acerqué un poco a ella y se incline levemente hacia adelante para verla mejor.

— ¿Qué pasa Tsurara? ¿En qué piensas…? —le pregunta, llamando así la atención de la joven de las nieves.

— ¿E-Eh? ¿Qué? Perdón, ¿qué dijo, Rikuo-sama? —cuestionó ella de vuelta, logrando sacar una sonrisa nerviosa a su amo, parecía ser que algo tenía y no se lo quería decir.

— Te pregunté que en qué pensabas —le volvió a decir—. Has estado muy pensativa, no sólo hoy, sino estos últimos días…

— Rikuo-sama… —musitó ella, en cierto aspecto sorprendida de que su amo se percatara de ello, ya que esos días en los que había estado tan pensativa, habían sido precisamente aquellos en los que no había visto casi nada a su amo, quien se la pasaba en reuniones con las cabezas del clan, o patrullando la zona durante las noches y atendiendo sus labores del instituto en el día, como ya casi se graduaba todo se había vuelto un poco más pesado para él.

Más la sorpresa fue pronto dejada de lado, y una nueva pero pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la Yuki Onna, no dejando de mirar a su amo. Su corazón latía realmente rápido en ese momento.

— Gracias por haberse percatado Rikuo-sama —comenzó ella, tomando una de las manos del Nura entre las suyas.

Viendo el repentino cambio en el semblante de la dama, el de Rikuo se relajó también— No tienes qué agradecerme… —le dijo apenado.

— ¡Claro que sí! Rikuo-sama ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, y casi no lo he visto —comenzó a explicarle a su amo—. Y el hecho de que aún así se percatara de lo que me pasaba me hace muy feliz, además de que hace latir muy rápido mi corazón debido a la emoción de sentirme importante para mi amo —le dice.

—- Pero qué dices —le dice divertido, mientras que con su mano libre acaricia un poco la cabeza de su subordinada, logrando que una leve risilla surgiera de ella, avergonzada de la misma forma en la que él estaba.

Alejando su mano de su cabeza, finalmente se atreve a preguntar.

— ¿Entonces…? —cuestiona curioso, no alejando de su guardiana, la mano que ella sostenía con fuerza.

— No me pasa nada Rikuo-sama —le dice ella, pegándose por completo a su amo y posando sus manos, junto con la de Rikuo, en su regazo, viendo hacia el cielo nocturno—. Sólo me he estado preguntando algo.

Rikuo parpadeó unas cuantas veces, ¿preguntarse algo? ¿Qué sería tan importante o serio para que llevara días así?

— ¿Qué cosa? —habló él de nuevo, curioso.

Tsurara rió levemente, sabía que su amo no se quedaría callado y buscaría la forma de saber qué era lo que rondaba su cabeza. Eso era una de las cosas que había empezado a surgir en él desde que su amo había finalmente aceptado tanto su forma diurna como nocturna, logrando así que en cada apariencia un poco de la personalidad del otro se traspasara a ellos.

En esta ocasión, una de las actitudes de la fase nocturna que ahora la diurna tenía, era la terquedad, entre otras tantas que sólo surgían mayormente en situaciones de riesgo. Originalmente él habría dejado el tema por la paz cuando ella le dijera que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien. Ahora no era así.

— ¿Tsurara? —volvió a insistir, extrañado ante el silencio de su guardiana.

— "¿De qué forma es útil Tsurara?", "¿Qué puede hacer ella para serle de ayuda a Rikuo-sama?", esas son unas de las cuantas cosas que he estado pensando… —le dice finalmente mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro del Nura.

Rikuo sólo guarda silencio, impresionado por las preguntas que su guardiana se hacía. Lo único que hace mientras espera a que ella siga contándole, es amoldar su sujetada mano con una de las de ella, entrelazando así sus dedos con los de Tsurara y dándole un leve apretón.

— Últimamente todos han podido hacer algo por Rikuo-sama —volvió a hablar la joven dama—. Todos lo han apoyado y ayudado en algo, mientras que yo me quedo sin saber qué hacer… —explica, siendo ahora ella quien aprieta un poco el agarre—. Entonces empecé a preguntarme… "¿De verdad le soy útil a Rikuo-sama…?", "¿Habrá algo que sólo Tsurara pueda hacer para ayudar a su amo?"… Pero aunque me haya hecho esas preguntas una y otra vez no encuentro respuesta. No sé qué puedo hacer para serle de utilidad —expresó quedamente, para después guardar un poco de silencio.

El joven Nura suspiró con pesadez. Se soltó del agarre que mantenía con Tsurara y pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de la Yuki Onna y la apretó contra sí, logrando que la dama de las nieves apoyara una de sus manos en su pecho debido a la repentina acción realizada por el tercero.

Sonrojada, la Yuki Onna buscó alzar su dorada mirada para encontrarse con los ojos achocolatados de su amo, pero al sentir como es que este apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella suya se vio imposibilitada.

— Rikuo… -sama…

— Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro, Tsurara —la interrumpió de forma suave, haciendo un poco más de presión en los hombros de ella, buscando acercarla más a él.

— Pero…

— Entiende —volvió a interrumpirla, esta vez con un poco más de brusquedad, alejándose un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos. Su mirada era un tanto dura, mientras que la de ella denotaba tristeza, incompetencia, deseos por ser de utilidad. El semblante de Rikuo se suavizó un poco y continuó—. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, siempre has sido de ayuda Tsurara, siempre has estado para ayudarme y apoyarme.

Tsurara desvió su mirada, renuente a aceptar tal verdad. Parecía ser que el tercero no era el único terco.

— Más que eso le he causado muchos problemas… —respondió ella—. Siempre termino siendo una carga para usted, como aquella vez en Kioto.

— Tsurara —llamó Rikuo, tomando con su mano libre el mentón de la joven y haciendo que lo viera—. Que te quede claro, jamás has sido una carga para mi…

— Pero Rikuo-sama, yo…

— Ya basta de peros Tsurara… No te sobreestimes… —le pidió él, un poco molesto por el hecho de que su guardiana estuviera siendo tan terca y desmeritando su ayuda—. Tienes razón en que todos me han apoyado últimamente. Pero de no haber sido por ti en la pelea contra Seimei, de no ser por tu apoyo, tu lealtad hacia mí, tú fe… Jamás habría vencido.

Tsurara apartó la mano de su amo y desvió nuevamente la mirada— Puede ser… pero eso no evitó que en esa ocasión saliera gravemente herido y casi muriera…

El Nura no pudo evitar suspirar con cansancio de nuevo y se rasco la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía hacer que entendiera que ella siempre había sido útil? Que por algo él había intercambiado tazas de sake con ella, y que incluso le había confiado su espalda en la pelea contra Shikoku y pedido que confiara su miedo a él en Kioto.

Sonrió levemente. Sin duda alguna, esta mujer no era como las demás. Tsurara podía ser un encanto de mujer, pero tenía su temperamento, el cual no le impedía reprenderlo cuando él mismo actuaba de forma precipitada.

Por algo la había elegido a ella…

Rikuo posó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella, obligándola a mirarlo nuevamente. Al hacerlo pudo ver cómo es que unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus orbes doradas.

— Tsurara, ¿quieres saber qué es lo que sólo tú puedes hacer para ayudarme? ¿Algo que sólo te concierne a ti? —le preguntó con ternura, acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de la mujer que aún tenía sujetada del hombro, mientras dejaba que el viento jugara un momento con sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que este desprendía algunos pétalos de cerezo.

La dama de las nieves parpadeo varias veces antes de que en sus ojos se asomara la curiosidad. ¿De verdad había algo que sólo ella podía hacer? ¿Qué sería? ¡Estaba ansiosa por saber!

— ¡Sí! Dígame qué es lo que sólo yo puedo hacer, Rikuo-sama —le dijo ilusionada, muy emocionada.

La sonrisa del joven Nura se ensanchó un poco más mientras que con lentitud se inclinaba hacia la Yuki Onna, sonrojando levemente a esta. Se posicionó cerca de su oreja y con lentitud le susurró lentamente aquello que ella anhelaba escuchar para sentirse útil…

El ya fuerte color carmesí en las mejillas de la Yuki Onna se hizo aún más potente, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se ensanchaban con sorpresa.

— ¡Ri-Rikuo-sama…! —exclamó Tsurara, alejándose levemente de su amo para poder verlo a los ojos, pero él no le permitió alejarse demasiado, pues tomó de nueva cuenta el mentón de su guardiana.

— Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer, Tsurara. Nada más, nada menos… —explicó el tercer heredero, desvaneciendo con lentitud el espacio que había entre su rostro y el de la Yuki Onna, logrando así sentir el no tan gélido aliento de su guardiana. Los parpados de ambos comenzaban a entrecerrarse ante la situación—. Espero que puedas cumplir con tu misión, Tsurara… —susurró gravemente.

La dama de la nieve no pudo hacer más que estremecerse ante aquello, cuando su amo le hablaba de esa forma no había manera de que pudiese controlar todas las emociones que yacían dentro de ella.

Sin percatarse, la joven de la nieve llevó sus brazos hacia el cuello de su comandante, ayudando a su amo a desvanecer la distancia que los separaba. Sintió los fuertes brazos de su amo rodear con cuidado su cintura, estrechándola contra él lo más que pudiera sin hacer que ambos cayeran de la rama.

— Si, Rikuo-sama…

Rikuo soltó una leve risilla, logrando que su aliento chocara con el de Tsurara nuevamente.

— Te amo Tsurara… —volvió a confesar, así como lo había hecho la primera vez.

— Yo también lo amo, Rikuo-sama… —susurró, antes de cerrar finalmente sus ojos y sentir cómo los labios de su amo se unían a los de ella con delicadeza, disfrutando así de aquella caricia que desde hacía 5 años había tenido el agrado de conocer junto a su joven señor.

Mientras ambos se entregaban a ese mar de sensaciones que el simple roce de sus labios producía, la dama de las nieves analizaba internamente las palabras de su amo y lo que estas conllevaban.

Quizás esta misión no representaba un trabajo tan tedioso como el que sus demás compañeros del clan realizaban con el fin de ser de utilidad a sus superiores y por amor a la enorme familia que ya eran.

Tal vez, su labor no era nada comparado con el trabajo que ella antes realizaba diario desde que de pequeña llegó a la Casa Principal, mientras Rihan Nura era el líder del Clan Nura. Pero era una misión que ella realizaría gustosa, porque no sólo era algo que ayudaría a su joven amo a salir adelante, sino que también, le daría a ella muchos años de infinita felicidad, una de la cual jamás pensó ser merecedora.

Pero eso ya no importaba, no más. Ahora sólo debía concentrarse en cumplir aquella misión que sólo ella era capaz de realizar, esa que la llenaría de eternas alegrías y regocijo…

"_**No me prives de tu amor… y permanece a mi lado por la eternidad"**_

… junto al hombre que pronto se convertiría en su esposo.

* * *

**Suki: **¡Wah! Al fin lo terminé. Vaya que me tardé unos cuantos días con esto. ¿Creerán que ya estaba acostada y de pronto se me vino la inspiración para terminar esto? ¡Son las 2: 00 AM y estoy aquí en la computadora escribiendo! Madre mía.

En fin. Esto vino después de la súper confirmación del RikuTsu… ¡PODEMOS MORIR EN PAZ RIKUTSURAS! Shiibashi-sensei oficialmente nos confirmó que Rikuo se siente atraído, le gusta, quiere a nuestra dama de las nieves. ¿Cómo lo sé? Fufufu~ Denle gracias al omake no omake que venía en el volumen 25 de la edición del tankoubonn del manga.

Pero en fin. Espero que les haya gustado y pues, díganme qué tal les pareció. Pronto retomaré **Deseando por que nieve**, lo prometo.

**Nota adicional:** Para los que me preguntan donde leí que Rikuo y Tsurara son canon, abajo en la nota en inglés les dejo el nombre del sitio para que lo busquen en google.

**English note**: I'm going to translate this into English, but it'll take me a while to do it because I'm a Spanish speaker and to translate something from Spanish to English is kinda hard. But I'll do whatever I can, ok? For those who are asking me from where I read about RikuTsu being canon, you can search in google "Rikuo and Tsurara little shrine" and there, the first publication is in which comes the omake no omake.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Te seguiré por toda la eternidad**


End file.
